Hades
Hades was the Warden of the Underworld and thereby god of it. In Greek mythology Hades is one of the Gods of Olympus, and answers to Zeus. But after the Olympian Wars, Hades threw in with the Dark Empire, but was betrayed by Sauron. However, Hades was released from Kronos's prison in the Underworld by Supreme Leader Woke. Hades was the second Greek god to be born during Krono’s reign of Earth. Because Hades was Krono’s son, Kronos would attempt to kill Hades as it was prophesied by Gaia that he would be imprisoned by his children. However Hades would escape with the help of his older brother Zeus and his younger brother Posiden so that they would plot against Kronos. This would encourage Hades to create the Kraken, a giant mountain sized Kaiju like beast as well as to free the Cyclopes and Hecatonchires to assist the Olympians into defeating Kronos. In fact if it were not for the Kraken, Cyclopses, and Hecatonchires’s help Kronos would not have been defeated. With the War against Kronos won the three brothers would get their acclaimed places to rule, Olympus to Zeus, the sea to Posiden, and the Underworld to Hades. Many, many, many centuries of complicated Greek lore and mythology later, Hades continued to rule over his fiefdom in dissatisfaction. Wanting more in his life, he asked Zeus if someone else could take over the position of commanding the Pits of Tartarus, which he was rejected. Enraged, Hades secretly plotted against Zeus by assisting the madman and unstoppable warrior Kratos in his venture against the treacherous Zeus. Hades supplied Kratos with vital intelligence and strategic locations, and even troops. In turn, Kratos brutally murdered Hades's brothers and sisters in the Olympian Council, and even rallied up Hades's true father Kronos and his Titans to wage war on Zeus's forces. Zeus eventually lost the war, but it was a pyrrhic victory for Hades and Kratos. The two celebrated Zeus's brutal murder at Kratos's hands, before it was revealed Gaia, the Earth-Mother, survived. She was jointly defeated by Kratos and Hades. However, Hades's alliance was not to last with Kratos, as the dark god vanquished Kratos by banishing him to an eternal prison in the far-off end of the Universe. Hades then knew he needed to conquer the Universe as a means of quenching his hatred, and thus threw in with Sauron's forming Dark Empire, but promptly took over. Sauron was himself enraged and engineered Hades's downfall by accusing him of a great military disaster taking place on Naboo, and freeing Hades's father Kronos from a prison. Blaming Hades, the last remnant of the Olympian gods, for his imprisonment, Kronos depowered Hades and sent him into Oblivion. At Oblivion, Hades was unable to speak to anyone and only able to stare at the endless stars in front of him, but he simply waited for his return. Pass many years, and Hades was warped back into reality by Snoke's more powerful brother, Woke. Supreme Leader Woke required powerful beings to join his coming war against the Pike Remnant, intending to rule the universe in the process, and thus Hades was once more brought back into the political fold. Category:Characters Category:Alt